


Crown of Thorns

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: I'm so sorry, My mind needs shooting, Total AU, more plot twists later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new boss to the criminal group looking to tear Hell's Kitchen apart to rebuild it.</p><p>And being a lawyer doesn't always help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is this employer of Wesley’s then?”  
  
Everyone on the roof turned to watch Leland, frowning a little.  
  
“What? It’s cold.”  
  
Vladimir’s eyes drew across to Nobu, whose native tongue slipped from his lips – angrily from the sounds of it.  
  
“Anyone speak Chinese?”  
  
Anatoly cleared his throat.  
  
“He is Japanese.”  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
Anatoly opened his mouth to argue when Wesley walked into view.  
  
“My employer will not be present. I am representing him.”  
  
“Let’s start then.”  
  
Wesley shook his head at Vladimir.  
  
“We are expecting one more. A mob boss, rather like yourself.”  
  
Anatoly and Vladimir both flinched.  
  
“You were hired to bring us to such thing as this. We are to be killed.”  
  
“Not at all. In fact, it was him who hired you.”  
  
The faint clicking coming up the stairs drew everyone’s attention. Vladimir and Anatoly both moved to grip their guns, holstered under their arms.  
  
“I wouldn’t bother.”  
  
The voice was American, not Italian or Mexican as Vladimir had been expecting.  
  
“Would not bother what?”  
  
“Remove your hands from your guns.”  
  
The clicking had stopped – more of a tapping, Vladimir mused – and stared at the legs of the man who was standing in the darkness.  
  
“Now that we’re all here, we can begin. You two.”  
  
Vladimir and Anatoly glanced at each other before back at the man in the shadows.  
  
“You were low on cargo. Why?”  
  
“A man beat my men senseless. Who are you?”  
  
“Who I am is not relevant to the current conversation. Nobu, I trust our little business is going smoothly?”  
  
“Hold on, hold on.”  
  
The man in the shadows ignored Leland’s interruption, listening intently to Nobu’s voice.  
  
The Japanese response was translated via Wesley.  
  
“He says it’s going just as you planned.”  
  
“Perfect. Leland, I trust the money is being moved.”  
  
“Everything is as expected. No problems. Yet.”  
  
A dark chuckle slipped from the shadows before the legs turned to face Wesley.  
  
“Fisk?”  
  
“ _My employer_ , is busy doing as you asked, getting shares all around Hell’s Kitchen, making donations to the places that need them.”  
  
“Perfect. No one would ever expect such a generous man of criminal activity, surely?”  
  
A chuckle went through the crowd. It stopped at the Russians.  
  
“ _Who are you_?”  
  
Leland cleared his throat.  
  
“I have to agree with the Russians. Despite their vigilante story.”  
  
“Are you calling our men liars?”  
  
“No no, not at all.”  
  
The man sighed a little and a white and red stick appeared, tapping him forward as he walked into the light.   
  
“Matthew Murdock.”  
  
“You’re a lawyer!”  
  
“Correct, Leland... Everyone needs a good lawyer at some point.”  
  
“He is blind.”  
  
Anatoly walked forward, gun pointed. Matt rose an eyebrow, sweeping his leg out as he went down, the bullet ricocheting over his head as he kicked Anatoly to the ground, standing again in seconds to clamp his foot down on Anatoly’s shooting arm.  
  
“Blind. Not incapable.”  
  
He stood backwards, brushing his suit arm off before ducking as the soft footsteps of Vladimir sounded behind him. Again, he kicked out, sending the man to the floor before his foot found the other’s throat.  
  
“I’ll repeat myself. I may be blind, but I am _not_ incapable.”  
  
“This is not... not possible.”  
  
“Believe it.”  
  
Matthew stood back, straightening the glasses on his face.  
  
“Now then, do we have work to do or are you all going to sit around, staring at me gormlessly?”  
  
There was the bustled sound of activity and everyone got up, moving. Vladimir was helping his brother up, sending his brother off.  
  
Matt tilted his head as he waited for the sound of Anatoly’s steps to fade out before he turned to face Vladimir.  
  
“What do you want, Ranskahov?”  
  
“Why did you hire my brother and me?”  
  
“My brother and I.”  
  
“Do not play games with me. Why you hire us?”  
  
“I am not a mob boss, as Wesley believes. I am merely... Someone wanting change for Hell’s Kitchen.”  
  
“Why should we trust you?”  
  
“Because who else do you have to?”  
  
Before Vladimir could reply – not that he would, his erratic heartbeat suggested fear, confusion – Matt turned, his stick tapping away down the way he came, finding the stairs with ease.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Matt opened the door to the decent apartment, putting his stick in the corner. He rolled his neck, wincing slightly at the crack that sounded before making his way through to the kitchen. He could smell the Chinese takeout, hands moving across the counter until he found a full carton, scooping it up with his chopsticks.  
  
"Work go alright?"  
  
"Fine, Dad."  
  
_(haha surprise!)_  
  
"Matt."  
  
He turned in the doorway to his bedroom.  
  
"Come sit with me, please, I barely see you between your internship, work and studies."  
  
Matt shrugged and moved to collapse on the couch, loosening his tie and flicking his glasses onto the table.   
  
"Your suit is ripped."  
  
Matt's hand moved, gently running over the rip in the silk shirt.  
  
"Yea. Got into a fight."  
  
"What have I told you about fighting?"  
  
"He assaulted me and I kicked his ass for it."  
  
The air shifted, the rumbling sound of fabric apparent as his Father threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"Self-defense."  
  
Matt rose an eyebrow, digging into the chow mein. Jack chuckled before moving over to sit on the couch, turning the television on. Matt gladly leant against his Father's side, kicking his shoes off to curl them underneath him.  
  
"Thanks for the food, Dad."  
  
"Best I could do for you."  
  
Matt smiled, closing his eyes as he went about eating.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good, busy, but good."  
  
"Anymore fights lined up?"  
  
"Not till next month."  
  
Matt dropped his chopsticks into the container, his spare hand moving to find his Father's, fingers running over the bruised skin, tight over his knuckles as they healed. They stayed there for a moment before Jack's hand shook him off.  
  
"I'm healing. I'm fine."  
  
Matt shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to his Father's cheek.  
  
"You shouldn't have to do this."  
  
"We gotta get you through law school, bud."  
  
Matt smiled a little, beginning to eat again.  
  
"I'll pay you back every cent... Besides I may be getting a better job."  
  
"Oh yea? Doing what?"  
  
"Working with some wealthy businessphilanthropists."  
  
"Ohhhh how did you land that one?"  
  
"Pulled some strings with people I met at that first school I went to."  
  
Jack pressed a soft kiss to the top of Matt's head.  
  
"I'm proud of you, you know."  
  
Matt smiled up at Jack before moving to curl up tighter, eating again.  
  
"I mean it, Matty. You've gone through so much crap you're whole life and look at you... You're becoming a lawyer... Working among all these wealthy people... You're making something for yourself when life gave you a shitty hand."  
  
Matt looked away, smiling a little.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Dad."  
  
A hand brushed through Matt's hair as he sat eating, pressing his head back into his Father's hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be doing a lot of nightshifts..."  
  
"I guessed. I'm going to have to stock up on Chinese takeout, huh?"  
  
Matt laughed a little, finishing his food before laying back, staring blindly at the ceiling.  
  
"How's your stomach? I heard you last night."  
  
"It's fine. I get twinges here and there."  
  
"You want me to call that nurse?"  
  
"No no I'll be fine."  
  
Matt sat up, his fingers gently tugging his Father's shirt up, fingers grazing over the ugly scar that sat there.  
  
"Did you reopen this? It feels scabbed."  
  
"Not at all. Scratched at it, took a bit of the tissue off by accident. I suppose it's that."  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
"You're going to end up making it worse..."  
  
"You look like you need sleep."  
  
Matt shook his head a little.  
  
"Really? You're going to change the subject."  
  
"Yes! Matt come on you have to be up early."  
  
The young man rolled his eyes and got up, stretching.  
  
"Love you, Dad."  
  
"Love you too, Matty."  
  
Matt drifted through to his bedroom, shutting the door before proceeding to get changed.  
  
If he couldn't change New York, at least he could make Hell's Kitchen better for his Father.  
  
//  
  
Matt shot upright, blindly reaching around for his phone. He hit the button, groaning when the voice echoed around the room.  
  
_2am_.  
  
What the hell had woken him?  
  
The soft whimpers that Matt could hear drifting through the wall answered that question for him. Matt got up, scuffling around for his shirt, tugging it on. He shivered in the cold air as he walked through the apartment, pushing his Father’s door open.  
  
“No! Please, no. I needed- No, it was for Matt!”  
  
The familiar stab of guilt stabbed into Matt’s heart as he sat on the side of the bed, hand finding his Father’s shoulder. He shook. Violently.  
  
“Dad! Dad wake up!”  
  
A shuddering gasp sounded and he felt Jack shoot upright.  
  
“Matty?”  
  
“It’s me Dad, you’re alright.”  
  
Arms encircled around him and Matt hugged his Father tight.  
  
“You said the dreams were going away.”  
  
“They were. I get them bad here and there.”  
  
Matt shifted to push his Father down into the bed, shuffling his way under the duvet.  
  
“Thought you were too old to be sharing a bed with your ol’ Pops?”  
  
“Yea well, tonight, I feel like some company and you obviously need it.”  
  
Matt grinned up at him in the dark before curling up tightly against his Father’s chest, letting the sound of his Father’s heartbeat send him off to sleep.


End file.
